To be with you
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Sam, Tucker, and Danny have been having arguments. Sam finally goes to far. It's time for Dash to ride in and save the day


Dash watched silently as Manson, Foley, and Danny argued, again, sighing as he watched. The fighting between the nerd trio, more specifically, between Danny and Manson had been happening a lot in the past four months. Plus, this fight, like all of the others, were mostly one sided, Danny taking the abuse the two of them seemed to always dish out. Danny didn't like fighting, which is one of the main reasons as to why Dash stopped beatin' on him. The other reason is the fact that Dash had the major hots for the tiny male and wanted the petit boy to like him back. The jock had made a peace offering to Danny, asking for forgiveness and friendship. The raven haired boy had been suspicious, but had forgiven him rather easily: they had forged a rocky but steady friendship in the past year and a half after that.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I HOPE YOU DIE PAINFULLY YOU BASTARD!" Sam screamed at Danny, causing the whole cafeteria to stop what they were doing and look at them in shock. Sam paled almost immediately after she let the words slip, even Tucker stared at her, mouth agape. Tucker turned to look at Danny and he flinched when he say crystalline tears fall down Danny's ivory cheeks. Tucker gaped again, having never seen Danny cry in all the years he'd known the halfa.

"Danny-" Sam began before Danny cut her off fiercely.

"No, Sam, we're done; with everything. This is the last time I'll ever let either of you hurt me in such a way, so fuck you both and goodbye," Danny replied. His voice was quiet, but carried because of how quiet it had gotten in the cafeteria. Almost abruptly, he grabbed his stuff and left, ignoring Tucker's and Sam's voices calling him. Dash scowled and got up to walk past them, before he stopping briefly to speak to them.

"When you couldn't surprise me more Manson, you end up doing something stupid like this. Shit, it's a wonder how he stayed friends with either of you one of you. Foley I could almost see, but not you Manson. Jeeze, he's always been straight with you, always there when you needed him, and you two turn around, scream at him, and don't defend him at all. Gods above, your both so asinine and selfish you're not even harping on. Danny put his whole self into loving both of you and you fuck up, again and again," Dash stated coldly, before stalked off to find Danny. Kwan, who had been at Dash's side throughout most of the blonds life, like best friends normally worked, was quick to follow Dash as well. The asian jock wasn't so eloquent as to give a long winded speech, spit at the both of them. Kwan was only person who knew of Dash's feelings for Danny, and was pretty cool with it.

In the past year and a half, Danny had made friends with a good chunk of the jocks because of his friendship with Dash. Some of the jocks that actually talked to Danny, thought he was pretty cool on a bases of the fact that they enjoyed talking about sports, cars and other things. Others didn't mind him as much after getting to know him, and a few disliked him for their own personal reasons. Kwan was one of the jocks that had taken a good liking to Danny, though it did start as a favor for Dash. Both Dash and Kwan found Danny pretty quickly, knowing him well enough to know he'd gone out front to hide in the front courtyard maple tree.

"Danny, come down," Dash called from the ground, royal blue eyes concerned.

"Why?" Came Danny's sniffed reply.

"Cause we need to plan revenge on the two douche-bags," Kwan replied with a grin.

"Really?" Danny replied, head poking out from behind some leaves. "Yup," Dash responded. Danny grinned and wetly and jumped out of the tree, he landed securely in Dash's arms, much to the blond's delight. Kwan let out a snicker when he spotted Dash's goofy look and the other jock just looked over at him and glared heatedly. Kwan's snicker turned to full blown laughter. Danny looked at them in curiosity and slight hurt.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked, cuddling against Dash. Both looked down at the smaller boy, their silent argument broken by Danny's wobbly voice.

"Just laughing at Dash," Kwan replied cheekily, Dash glared at him again, growling a silent warning.

"So it wasn't me, that's a relief." Danny replied sardonically, rolling ice blue eyes.

"Hey, we haven't laughed at you in like forever, 'sides you've been demantized enough today to last you a life time," Dash replied with a slight growl as the three began to walk back towards the school building. Danny let loose a small smile, glad for the comfort.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you know a big word," Danny teased, voice almost going back to normal. Dash snorted and Danny in his side, carefully man handling him to do so, making the smaller boy giggle.

"Funny, Fenton, I love you to," Dash grumped. Danny giggled again, though his heart fluttered at Dash's words. Kwan smirked again and gave Dash a teasing look. Dash huffed again, tightly holding Danny to him.

"I love you to you dumb jock," Danny replied truthfully, cuddling close. Dash's own heart stopped as he hugged Danny closer to him. Before to long, they made it to their science class, and people who'd come earlier then them stared at them. The blond jock glared heatedly, once, and the other students went back to what they were doing. Dash, Kwan and Danny were quick to pick a spot a the back of the room, for privacy. Not that the this teacher ever really cared what her students truly did, as long as she taught some, she got away with a lot. A few minutes later, Kwan elbowed Dash in the ribs, careful of Danny who was currently sitting in the blonds arms. Dash looked at him and glared, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Kwan tilted his head towards Danny, giving Dash a 'you gonna ask him out yet?' look. Dash frowned and gave a slight nod.

"Hey Danny?" Dash asked, when Danny had stopped his rambling.

"Yes, Dash?" Danny asked back, eyebrows raised.

"Wanna go to dinner? Just you and me?" Dash asked carefully, nervously. "Why Dash, are you asking me out?" Danny asked teasingly. "And if I was?" Dash replied with a grin.

"I would have to say yes," Danny replied smiling happily. Dash smiled back wildly before leaning down to give Danny a hungry kiss. Danny kissed back just as hungrily, letting loose a moan.

"Goddam you to, get a room," Kwan said, fake gagging. Both pulled away with sheepish grins and went on with planning their date, both happy with their current new adventure.

_Hold on little girlShow me what he's done to youStand up little girlA broken heart can't be that badWhen it's through, it's through Fate will twist the both of you So come on baby come on over Let me be the one to show youI'm the one who wants to be with youDeep inside I hope you feel it tooWaited on a line of greens and bluesJust to be the next to be with youBuild up your confidenceSo you can be on top for oncewake up who cares about Little boys that talk too muchI've seen it all go down Your game of love was all rained outSo come on baby, come on overLet me be the one to hold youI'm the one who wants to be with youDeep inside I hope you feel it tooWaited on a line of greens and bluesJust to be the next to be with you Why be alone when we can be together babyYou can make my life worthwhileAnd I can make you start to smileWhen it's through, it's through Fate will twist the both of you So come on baby come on over_ Let me be the one to show you


End file.
